Nobody Dies: Rei Ayanami Does the Multiverse
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: Side story to NGE: Nobody Dies. Wandering the Dirac, Rei, Go-kun, and their expanding retinue of guests wander the Multiverse, finding their way home. And souvenirs, to. Lots of souvenirs.
1. Chapter 1

** Author's requisite warning/admission: Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of Gainax Studios and the brainchild of Hideki Anno. All rights reserved. NGE: Nobody Dies is a collaboration between myself, Jim Eperson, and many other people with me as the primary writer. No profit is gained from this, as this is for fun, amusement, and hobby.**

** When we last left off with Rei and the Shinji and Asuka she rescued from End of Evangelion, they were heading out into the Multiverse. Let's see what they're up to...**

**0**

**0**

**

* * *

**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** This has been the best week ever. I've made two new friends, traveled, and I'm learning so much about the world and my place in it. Sure, it's scary, and I'm sure Mom is worried, but everything will be okay.**_

_** In fact, I've been having so much fun this week, I'm not sure I want it to stop. Aunt Lilly, though, insists that I have to get back to my Mom and my brother and everyone. They'll be so happy to see me! Especially all the souvenirs I've gotten during the trip!**_

_** Hm...which one do I want to show them first? Oo! I know. It's my bestest favorite one, the one that I got during the big fight on that one Earth...**_

_**

* * *

**_

The yellow ring slides onto her finger as the two armies clash overhead. The scratchy, deep voice booms in her ears as the smile crosses her face in a manic, rictus grin.

"**Rei Ayanami of Earth, you have the potential to inspire Great Fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps."**

**

* * *

**

_**Buuuuut maybe I should start at the beginning.**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Nobody Dies**

**Rei Ayanami Does the Multiverse**

**

* * *

**

**Rest Stop 1: Epsilon Eriadani System, 2259 AD.**

The hard part was hiding the giant robot. Neither are sure exactly how Rei pulled that one off, but she did, and while they let their excitable companion explore the Zoccolo, or market, of the 5-mile long space station they're currently on, the two youths sit down at one of the tables and enjoy the first real meal they've had in a very long time.

"Swedish meatballs," Asuka says.

"Weird. The vendor had tentacles."

"I know," she responds, staring at Shinji's plate, "Weird. At least it's not moving."

"Well, that's only if you hit it with a spoon. If you stab it with the fork, it definitely doesn't move."

They both look up. Standing in front of their table, and they were certain no one actually approached them from any angle, is a man with a hastily trimmed beard, long dark hair, and dressed like he just came out of a forest.

"Yes?" Asuka demands.

"You remind me of someone," the man says, "Especially in how you look like you want to commit violence on me. We'll talk about that later. My name's Marcus. Pleasure to meet you, and you're not from around here."

Shinji mutters a swear, looking about around, trying to find an escape route. In retrospect, he should have considered that something like this could happen. Something, someplace, this advanced had to have a way to keep track of people. If NERV could do it, they certainly can.

Smiling, Marcus claps. Every light on the Zoccolo goes out, people screaming in the darkness. With a flicker, the lights turn back on.

And the table is empty.

* * *

0

* * *

The man is impeccably dressed, with slicked black hair, in a black suit and an air of unearthly confidence about him. If one listens carefully, they can hear the inhuman, insectivorous chittering around him. Like cicadas or crickets, following him everywhere. With a smile and a polite nod, he regards the guest at the end of the table, and as always leads with a question.

"What do you want?"

On the other end of the table, the girl with alabaster skin, red eyes and blue hair, in a purloined heavy jacket to wear over her white plugsuit smiles back with too many teeth.

"I want a pony!"

* * *

0.0

* * *

The lift doors open on the main stretch of hallway leading towards the main hangar where the ambassadors keep their ships, revealing two members of a species with an appearance and attitude resembling peacocks. Ambassador Londo Mollari, representative of the Centauri on the cigar-shaped station, stares ahead with his aide as the scene plays before them. Silently, ever-faithful Vir sticks his head out, raising an eyebrow as Londo pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Odd," Vir says, "I've never known Ambassador Kosh could run in his encounter suit."

"Yes," Londo responds, crumpling his brow as his brain continues to process, "Usually he just glides and appears places. I wonder what lit the fire under _his_ ass."

* * *

0

* * *

"A...pony," William Morden asks.

Rei nods, hands clasped together on the table.

"Yep!" she says, "Seven. Each for one of my sisters. Although not Kei, 'cause Kei said she outgrew ponies and stuff, because you know she wanted to concentrate on 'important stuff'," she adds, with air quotes, "And oh! Oh! They have to be unicorns! And not goats with a horn chopped off. And they need _rainbows._"

Morden blinks. Eyes dart from side to side, looking for a distraction and finding none.

"That can be..._arranged._ If that's all-"

She vaults the table, landing on his lap.

"Uh uh!" she exclaims, "That's only the first thing on my list, Santy Claus!"

As Lennier walks by, the young Minbari's normal train of thought is derailed slightly by the scene he sees in the Zoccolo. Morden, Agent of the Shadows, is being molested by a pale skinned human girl. If one knows to listen for, one would hear the laughter around him. Spine creeping, mind locking, awful and _wrong_ in its pitch, duration, and nature, but laughter nonetheless.

Well, that can wait for a bit. The Ambassador is entertaining guests, after all. Hefting up the grocery bag, he speeds off to the lift. She will want to hear about this, still.

"Oh, oh," Rei continues, Morden's eyes darting from side to side, as she continues lifting off her desires, up to and including a massive drill that is to be used to replace her left arm should she lose it again, "Aaaaand for my sister Kei, I want you to conquer a world for her."

"My associates can do that," Morden says, once more attempting to steer the conversation, "Which one?"

"Earth."

The smile fades, just a bit.

"Um...that may have a...complication."

Rei pouts.

"You see," Morden whispers, "We have a...um...non-competition clause."

"Okay," Rei mutters, "Buuu~ut why do you always 'associates'? Oh, right. I see."

Morden's legs have since fallen asleep.

"...see what?" he asks.

"You're their bitch," Rei says with a shrug, "Only saying messages and running errands. You're like that fat guy with the side mohawk for the guy who looks like Napoleon with peacock hair. Right?"

Laughter. Definitely laughter coming from around Morden, and Rei's eyes glow as she splits her face in an ear to ear grin. Nothing scares William Morden anymore. He has faced the Pale and Silent King on Zha'ha'duum and walked the corridors of the mind with the Shadows.

At least, that's what he tells himself when he stares at Rei's face as she looks past him and-

"_Invisible Pony!"_

She kicks off, launching off Morden via foot to the crotch that makes the implacable man double over with a curse and a scream, landing on..._something..._as the nothing between her legs bucks and jumps around the table, Rei waving her fist in the air and whooping.

* * *

0.0

* * *

He isn't sure why he went down to the hangars. Maybe to remind himself that he used to have a vessel here. Maybe to see if the bag of sugar in his hand would do anything to Mollari's fuel tank. Perhaps he just needed a walk to clear his head. Either way, once-ambassador G'kar mutters under his breath as he passes by the berth kept for the ship of the Vorlon ambassador.

Well, that and there's the new ship next to it. Its armored green, like the Vorlon ship but not as organic. The nosecone of the ship is grooved, like a giant drill, and its thrusters resemble one of the x-winged Starfuries, but folded in, ending in turbines combined with wheels. It is an ungainly, ugly ship, and he can't help but wonder who had the sense to design something like it.

"**So...what are you doing this weekend?"**

The voice is booming, but he is the only person in the hangar. The lizard man looks around, narrowing red eyes and dropping the bag of sugar. He stares for a moment at the Vorlon ambassadorial ship. Did its pigment just shift to a darker color?

Is it _blushing?_

Adjusting the leather collar of his normal suit, G'kar shakes his head. He must have been imagining that. Well, it _has_ been a while.

**"Really? Well, that's a fascinating viewpoint. Maybe we could talk about that over drinks?**

The Vorlon ship shifts in its berth.

G'kar utters a Narn profanity, turning back to the new ship.

"Hello?"

The center spine of the new ship shifts, the ship bending upwards as the four nacelles turn, twist, and plant on the ground. The nosecone disengages, shifting into the right arm as the oversized left arm props it up off the ground, and the visored face rises to meet G'kar's gaze.

"**Yes?"**

**

* * *

**

Asuka pokes him in the side, making him wince, but he gets the message. He averts his eyes from the bone crest of the woman in front of them, instead staring at the place where her eyebrows should be. In truth, he's more fascinated by the fact that she resembles Misato, except that she is in every way they can see the exact opposite of temperament.

Except that she's nice. Very nice.

Not that these last couple of weeks haven't been very, very strange. Between the destruction of their world, the near destruction of the second world, and now this they have it pretty well. Although, the robes that he and Asuka are wearing are the single most comfortable thing he's ever worn, to be honest, but the lady did say for them to be made comfortable. He wishes his father negotiated like this.

"More tea?" Delenn, Ambassador to the Minbari, asks.

"I'm fine," Asuka responds.

"Yes, please," Shinji says, offering up his cup.

The door opens to the sitting room, where for the past half hour he and Asuka have been sharing tea with what he assumes is a very important woman. Alien. Half alien? Well, after a week with the creepy Rei-like girl, he doesn't find this weird anymore.

The room itself is nice. It reminds him a bit of the living room of their old apartment. Sure, there's no television or video game system, but it is nice and decorative and comfortable. It feels like a home. The entire situation feels like a home, and they're sitting on the floor and having tea. Asuka doesn't look comfortable, though, staring at the cup with her red and blue eye.

She's making it a point to keep the sleeves of her robe all the way past her wrists, but he knows why. He doesn't blame her, and also knows better than to bring up the subject.

The door closes, Marcus entering with a respectful bow towards them.

"Well, I'd say the bait's been successfully laid," he says with a smile, hands folded behind him, "CIC is wondering how exactly the entire light system in the markets went down."

The door chimes, as if on cue.

"Marcus," Delenn says.

He bows again, walking to the door and opening it. On the other side of the door, the woman in the blue and brown military uniform, with the tied back chestnut hair and expression that looks like it could kill from thirty yards away stares back.

"Did you rig the light system in the Zoccolo to respond to the Clapper?"

"No," Marcus responds.

"Did someone do it for you?"

Marcus shifts slightly, looking from side to side.

"Yes."

Commander Susan Ivanova, executive officer of Babylon 5, narrows her eyes at the Ranger. It is no secret that the relationship between the two is somewhat one sided. Given, Marcus has made known to select parties he feels an attraction to her. She, on the other hand, wants to see how many volts the taser needs to remove that ever present smirk from his face.

"Susan," Delenn says, "Come. Sit. I have guests for you to meet while we discuss the possible behavior of one of my subordinates."

Delenn smiles. It is a warm, inviting smile, and one that Susan has never been able to say no to.

"Would you like some tea?" Marcus asks.

The glare from her says 'no.'

* * *

0

* * *

"**You wish to liberate your people. You with to free them from their oppressors and grant them their freedom once more, no matter the cost."**

G'kar nods, looking up towards Go-kun's towering visage.

"Yes!" he shouts, "Yes, exactly! A weapon like you could destroy the Centauri fleets! A weapon like you could _free my people!"_

Go-kun leans in, the visor locking eyes with the fallen ambassador. The face, the mask of the Evangelion, is as always motionless and impassive, but behind the eyes he can tell it is thinking.

"**A worthy cause,"** the Eva says, "**I have accessed your data networks. Your plight moves me to sympathy for you and anger against the Centauri. I would be honored to aid you, Ambassador G'kar. Any being who values liberty and freedom for all sentients would be."**

"Excellent," G'kar says, an ear to ear grin splitting his features, "Fan_tastic!_ When can you leave?"

The Eva shakes his head.

**"If it were to be so simple, Ambassador. First, I must explain the price. I can destroy your enemy. But it would require accessing my full power. And that has a price."**

"Which is?"

A pause. A beat.

"**The sacrifice of my pilot."**

**

* * *

**

0

* * *

"So, you're telling me that these kids are the owners of the mystery ship that Kosh docked next to his," Ivanova says, sitting next to Marcus, across from Shinji and Asuka as Delenn refills her tea, "They're human...but _not?"_

"Yes," Delenn says with a smile, "Are you familiar with alternate universes?"

The second in command of the station and lifelong Earthforce officer stares at Delenn for a long moment. Finally, with a groan she rests her face in her hands as Asuka raises an eyebrow and Shinji looks from side to side.

"Oye _vey._ You did not just tell me they're from a parallel universe."

"I'm afraid we did," Marcus says, reaching out and patting her on the shoulder, "There, there. Eventually things will seem normal around here-AAAAAH!"

None of them see Ivanova move her hand, much less grab Marcus' and put him in a wrist lock. Delenn sips her tea. Asuka tilts her head as Ivanova releases and grabs her own cup, muttering something in Russian as Marcus massages his wrist.

"So, tell me your story," Susan says, staring at the two children, and sighs, "Okay, first off, I believe you. I've seen way too much weird crap during my time here to rule out two kids from another universe ending up here. I also don't rule out that Ambassador Kosh knows this in advance. He just does. That's what he does. So, I am Commander Susan Ivanova, second in command of this space station. What can I do for you?"

The two children stare at her. Shinji glances at Asuka, then at Susan, glancing back and forth as Asuka narrows her red eye and smirks.

"You're sleeping with him," Asuka says, inclining her head towards Marcus, "Aren't you?"

* * *

Rei was fascinated in the most inappropriate fashion by the guns on the station. What Morden found interesting was not the destructive potential or the nature of the gun, but the fact that the PPGs made a _Pew Pew_ sound when fired. No, wait. Scratch interesting.

He found it terrifying. It wasn't just the fact that she followed him around while still _riding on one of his masters._ Somehow, she managed to break one of them _in._ Like a _pony._

And she followed him everywhere, calling him...

What _is_ a _Special Friend?_ What does that mean? At least, he has some sanity in the restroom. Staring at the mirror, Morden takes deep breaths, calming himself, centering himself. He is safe here. That insane little girl won't follow him.

"Wait," he says, "She thinks nothing of these things. Why wouldn't she jump me in the bathroom?"

"Heee~ey."

The hand darts out of the ventilation shaft overhead, dragging the screaming Morden into the air ducts.

Ask a silly question...

* * *

0

* * *

Delenn showed no disapproval to the statement. In fact, she smiles a little, but most anyone who knows her knows that she probably has a little bit of _mench_ in her. That, and she does find it amusing how a fifteen year old human girl has somehow managed to make the executive officer of the station and one of the Rangers both sputter like two teenagers caught feeling each other up at the Prom.

"I see what you mean," Shinji says, "They do remind me of Misato and Kaji."

"I know," Asuka adds, "He doesn't shave, she's tightly wound."

"Does that mean you're going to start flirting with Mr. Cole?"

"Watch it, Third."

Susan turns to Delenn, pleading with her eyes but failing to elicit any reaction to the situation. At least, until the door chimes once more and Lennier, who at that point no one knew was in the room, walks across the sitting room and answers the door.

"Thank you, Lennier," the new arrival says, sounding much older than he should.

"Oh, thank God," Susan mutters, standing up and turning to the new arrival, "Captain, permission to shoot a child?"

Captain John Sheridan sighs, stopped in mid greeting as she runs a hand through brown hair that is going gray way too fast for his liking.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to wish I was _back_ at the Dock worker's meeting?"

Delenn introduces them, steering the conversation with the skill and grace of someone who knows not just how to get someone eating out of her hand, but keeping them there. Through it, though, Shinji notices Asuka's gaze centered squarely on the Captain, and that she has gone silent. For the life of him, he can't figure out why.

* * *

0

* * *

"So, you need a sacrifice," G'kar says, "Someone must give up their life to unlock your full powers. Is that it?"

**"Yes,"** Go-kun responds.

G'kar grips the railing, narrowing his blood red eyes.

"Fine," he says, "Let it be me."

"**You would sacrifice your life for your people?"**

"Yes," G'kar says, voice barely above a whisper, "My life is all I have left to give them."

The Eva is silent, staring at him. Watching him. Silently, the massive machine lowers its head, shaking it from side to side.

"**You are a noble soul, Ambassador. I have no doubt that you would sacrifice yourself for them. But you cannot. Only one soul can pilot me. Only one child can give her life to unlock my power."**

"One child?"

"**Only Rei can pilot me,"** the Eva continues, "**Only she can unlock my power. And she will, gladly, give her life for the cause of your people. You only need to ask."**

G'kar nods. A slow, steady growl grinds out from his lips. Silently, he turns from the machine, pacing the catwalk.

"**Ambassador,"** Go-kun says, "**I have sent a message to Rei. She will meet you outside these doors. Spend some time with her, Ambassador. Make your decision."**

Without another word, he exits. Silently, the Evangelion watches, until finally he turns back to his berth, lowering himself as he resumes his disguise.

* * *

0

* * *

"_Captain, there's an urgent message from a Mr. Morden for you. He said it's something about getting sanctuary from some sort of 'Crawling Chaos.'"_

"Thank you, Lieutenant Corwin," Sheridan says, and taps the back of his hand, the communicator going silent.

"Crawling Chaos?" Lennier asks, "Is that not a creature from human folklore?"

"That explains where Rei went," Shinji sighs, elbowing Asuka in the ribs to get her gaze off of the Captain.

Standing at the head of the table, Sheridan sighs.

"Well if anyone else complains we...right. We'll have to save his ass so the Shadows don't over react and destroy the station, won't we?"

Delenn nods.

"Well, in a few minutes," Sheridan says with a shrug, turning to Delenn, "Okay, so let me get this straight. You had the lights in the Zoccolo rigged so we would panic when Marcus turned them off and kidnapped these two, so we would come down here for an explanation, and not to officially talk with these kids. Right?"

"Yes."

"That wasn't overly elaborate at all," Marcus chimes in, earning an elbow from Ivanova.

"Well, they did have a stolen wallet on them."

"That was Rei," Shinji says, "We had to pay for the swedish meatballs somehow."

All the adults turn their glare towards Shinji, who shrinks slightly in his seat. Sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose, Sheridan walks over and sits across from Shinji.

"Okay," he says, "So, tell us your story."


	2. Space Cases

**Epsilon Eriadani System, Babylon 5 Space Station.**

After they told their story, they excused themselves, entering one of the private, sound proofed rooms in the Ambassador's quarters while the adults discussed...well, whether or not something that horrific could be true. He didn't lie. He didn't embellish.

He told them that they were the only survivors of an alternate Earth where Mankind's attempt at Godhood blew up in their face, and how they two, of all the humans in the gestalt that humanity became, decided to chance individuality on a dead world. He wanted to curl up and cry as he explained what he knew, about Third Impact, the Angels, and the Evas. But the window of these quarters looks out to the central shaft of this cylindrical space station, where he sees a garden that reminds him of that watermelon patch at home.

_Home._

A depopulated broken sphere of molten rock two universes away.

But that isn't the part that pains him the most. There's the fact that Asuka hasn't said a word for the past half an hour.

"So, yeah," she finally says, "The Captain...looks a lot like my father."

He tilts his head, the confusion evident.

"Asuka?"

"You're kind of lucky. Your father was an evil son of _bitch,_" she continues, "Mine just fucked up. And now he's dead, like everyone else we ever knew."

She sits on the flat, hard bed in the guest room, knees tucked into her chest, arms wrapped around her legs as she clenches her eyes shut. He watches her, paralyzed, like always, finally sitting down at the window.

* * *

...

* * *

It was no surprise that midway through the discussion about the implications of their guests that the newest interested party dropped by the quarters. The seven foot tall encounter suits of curves and glittering lights and metal regards them cooly, the angled head and cycloptean eye showing neither emotion nor intent. When he speaks, he speaks in harps and orchestra, alien music filtered into words.

"_The humans of their world broke the natural order,"_ Kosh states, "_For that, the natural order had broken them."_

"What the _Hell, _Kosh?" Sheridan yells, "Is that even possible? You told us you tweaked humanity. Is there any way something like that can happen to us?"

More music, the sound of alien breathing and whispers.

"_No."_

"Even the Shadows are not insane enough to attempt what that universe's humanity did," Delenn states, "This tragedy was the making of their mankind."

"I think that illustrates the idea of Pride as much as anything can," Marcus says, staring at his cup of tea, "If I can step back and offer the proper English response..._Bloody Hell._ I think that may be the most twisted story I've heard this week."

They go silent, save for the steady hum from the encounter suit.

"So," Susan says, "What do we do with them?"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Space Case**

**

* * *

**

He has left the others to their discussion, leaving them with a curt nod. He has greater things to consider. Still taxed, as he had to reveal himself before so many. Still tired. Let the others discuss what to do with the children. In the end, it does not matter. Only the finality of this matters. Gliding along the hallways towards the alien residences, towards his residence, his thoughts turns to great and important things.

"Heee~ey."

The vent opens, Kosh staring as the pale skinned girl drops out. Kosh stares at her, his iris closing partially, a narrowing of his eye.

"_Who are you?"_

She folds her hands at her waist, tipping back and forth on her heels.

"I'm Rei," she says.

His gaze turns, seeing something beside her. The light plays over, canceling out the cloaking effect to see the ebon insectoid figure standing next to her, staring at him with four glowing eyes.

"One of them wants to come with me," Rei says, "Ain't that great? I named him Mr. Chirples! Say hi, Mr. Chirples!"

The Shadow chirps, a dead language which the old alien understands.

_We wish to observe this one. She is like chaos, an oncoming storm. The Pale and Silent King wishes to see how chaos can so incarnate in the younger races._

"_You overstep your boundaries. This one is innocent. This one has not gone to Zha'ha'duum."_

_She is innocence in chaos. A whirlwind of emotion and instinct. She may be the perfection of the younger races to our ideals._

Footsteps clang, and Kosh turns, the Shadow disappearing once more as Rei grins and launches herself upwards and into the ventilation duct. Skidding to a halt, G'kar spots the Vorlon and runs over, Kosh inclining his head in favor of the Narn as he skids to a stop.

"Ah, Ambassador," G'kar says, "You wouldn't have happened to see a pale girl with blue hair and a propensity for jumping people around here, have you?"

"_Yes."_

G'kar pauses, listening to the inflection.

"Ah, I see," he says, "She got you, to. Very sorry. I'm trying to find her. She may have some...offer...for my people. Excuse me."

He turns, walking down the hallway. Narrowing the iris, Kosh watches, waiting as G'kar is just about to turn the corner. And then the vent over his head opens, the pale hand reaching out and dragging the Narn into the duct system. Inwardly, Kosh shudders. Outwardly, he shows no sign.

And he continues on.

* * *

...

* * *

The door opens. Shinji looks up as Marcus walks in, pulling over a chair and sitting across from them.

"There's this person no one in the command staff likes," he says, "Named Alfred Bester. They're sincerely hoping you'll stay on the station until he arrives. That way you can have him scan your mind and make him cry."

The british man sighs, pinking his nose as the two teenagers stare at him.

"Right," Marcus says, scratching his head, "Tough crowd. I'm not going to say I know what you've been through, as I'm rather glad no one else I know has. Um...well, what's your plans?"

"Are you going to make us fight the Angel?" Shinji asks.

"Uh?"

"The one that appeared," Shinji says, "Um...that's what we did, back home."

Marcus blinks, staring at them.

"Oh, no," he says, "Wouldn't do that. The...um...Angel's a friend. You might have met him. Large, gold encounter suit, talks in riddles. He'd be right crossed if I told you to fight him."

Shinji and Asuka stare at him.

"Well, I'd also rather he not find out I told you," he coughs, "What are your plans, now?"

"We're helping Rei get home," Shinji says with a sigh and a shrug, "We don't know, otherwise. Maybe stay on her world."

Marcus nods.

"We'd offer you a place here," he says, folding his hands in his lap, "But...well, it's not the safest here. And I wouldn't want you to have to be put in harms way."

The vent cover of the room releases, Rei leaning out.

"Heee~ey," she sing-songs, "I just ringed up Go-kun. Seems he wants a little bit to tie up something, then we're gonna ring up Aunt Lilly and go."

Shinji nods, and Rei vanishes into the vent.

"Thanks," he says, "You remind me of someone who...well, tried to do the right thing by us."

"What happened to him?"

"He kept looking for the truth," Shinji sighs, "And he died."

Marcus nods, standing. Staring at the boy for a long moment, he reaches out and takes his hand in a firm shake.

"Some things are worth dying for," he says, "Some's worth living for. Find a little of both if you can. Keeps you balanced."

* * *

...

* * *

Leather gloved hands rest against the railing, as the ship once more converts into the gargantuan form of Unit 05. The golden visor rises to his level, steam blasting out of the vents along the chin as it regards G'kar neutrally.

"I've done as you asked," he says, "I've spent...time...with the girl. She would sacrifice herself to save my people."

"**And will she?"**

G'kar stares at the machine. Hands clenched on the railing, the old Narn closes his eyes, shaking his head.

"No," he says, "I will not sacrifice an innocent to free my people. I will not sacrifice their souls to save their lives."

The machine nods, standing up straight and overshadowing him.

"**Then your people are worth saving,"** Go-kun states, "**To be able to resist power means that if this is a just universe, your people will be freed. Either by the failed machinations of their tormentor or by others who value the lives of the oppressed more than their own."**

"And if it is not a just universe?"

"**Then a soul such as yours will make it one. Never give up hope. Never fail to find the way to the bright future. Remember, Ambassador, that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Hold that close to your heart and you will find your goal."**

"Okay, Go-kun! Ready to go!"

The mecha turns as Shinji, Asuka, and Rei hurry down the walkway. Stepping aside, G'kar watches as the Entry Plug spins out the back of the Evangelion's neck, the hatch opening as the three of them, and some shimmer in the air, climb into the cylinder.

"**I wish you well,"** Go-kun says, "**Leliel. We are ready."**

The shadows in the hangar bay gather, forming into a circle with white lines over it which surround the Evangelion. And as the light restores and the world goes back to how it was, the Eva is gone.

And with a sigh, G'kar begins his trek back towards his quarters. More to be done. And no easy way out.

* * *

...

* * *

**Horizon Colony. 2185. Next universe over.**

The carapace-covered humanoid creatures are, to the best of their knowledge, called Collectors. Every now and then they stream out of the Omega-4 relay and make grabs of people, aliens, things, and retreat. Usually they do so through deals.

Nowadays, they haven't been bartering.

Twitching a mandible, he taps the holographic optic screen and grimaces. Garrus Vakarian is wondering if there is a way he can be put back in the deathtrap den that his old friend and current commanding officer found him in three weeks ago. Every merc in Omega gunning for him is starting to seem safer, or at very least less likely to get him anal probed.

Not that he _has_ an anus, he has a cloaca. But that's not the point.

"We're pinned down," the black haired human in the surprisingly un-combat worthy white bodysuit says, her normal tones of superiority taking on 'shoot her in the face' levels, "We need to make an opening!"

Garrus glares at Miranda Lawson, idly bringing his assault rifle up and pointing it over the cement block the two are ducked behind, firing off a volley.

"With such a careful observation, it's no wonder you're the executive officer," he growls, "Times like this I wish I stayed with C-Sec. Sure, I could get killed there, but I wouldn't feel stupid for doing it."

She glares back, narrowing her eyes. He's also point out that she shows her buck teeth when she gets offended, but things better of it.

"Shepard!" he shouts, "I need a distraction!"

The woman in the full body black and red armor and full helmet twenty meters away holsters her pistol, reaching behind her and taking out a device which resembles a large black ball with three prongs jutting out of a silver barrel.

"Distraction coming up!"

She ducks out from behind the cement, aiming and pulling the trigger. The three prongs light up, electricity arcing and forming into a pinpoint sphere, firing out. The handful of particles compress against the mass field, forming into infinite density right at the middle of the enemy crowd. The pinpoint singularity pulls everything towards it; Collectors, cement, grass.

And then one Collector's head bursts, then another, so caught up in resisting the gravity that they don't notice that Garrus has broken out his sniper rifle.

Or at least, they did, as the black hole finally bursts, one of them rises, liquid fire pouring through its veins. Two more eyes open up on its flat, cockroach like head as it rises into the air.

"**Assuming direct contr-"**

And then the massive, four toed foot slams down. The avatar of the Harbinger disintegrates into ash as the light clears and the two hundred foot tall green and gold giant slams down on all four feet, lifting its visored head up as the drill spins to capacity.

Go-kun turns towards the vertically standing Collector Ship, opening up the ports of his shoulders and letting loose a spray of plasma.

As the Evangelion stomps off towards the craft, Shepard, Garrus, and Miranda stand up from behind cover, Miranda's mouth hanging open as Shepard tilts her head.

"Right," Garrus says, and closes his sniper rifle, stowing the near blue box on his back, "Let's take a five. Smoke'em if you got'em."

* * *

...

* * *

If the giant robot laid on its stomach, the cargo hold of the Normandy was big enough to accommodate it. So, with the two hundred foot tall mecha lying prone in front of her and the three teenagers standing in a line like a mug shot photo, Commander Jane Shepard runs a hand through her short red hair and stares at the group.

"Welcome aboard the Normandy," she says, still in her armor sans helmet, Garrus and Miranda behind her, "I'm Commander Shepard, the commanding officer. Names?"

"Shinji Ikari," the boy says.

"Asuka," the red haired girl responds, not meeting Shepard's gaze.

"And I'm Rei," the albino responds, and gestures next to her, "And this is Mr. Chirples!"

"**And I am Go-kun.**"

Shepard stares at the giant robot, blinking.

"Well, a fully realized and unleashed AI," Miranda says, folding her arms, "I'm thinking this will _not_ be reported to the Council?"

"It did try to perforate the Collector ship with its drill," Garrus responds, "If you ask me, something like that deserves sentience."

"I'm more concerned about the imaginary friend," Shepard sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Okay. We're in the middle of combat operations, so we can't just drop you off anywhere. The three of you will go to deck 2 and get full examinations by Dr. Solus. Considering we try not to put the Normandy into situations where it can be shot at, you should be safe here. Just avoid Deck 4."

"Why Deck 4?" Shinji asks.

"Jack and Grunt," Garrus responds, "One will kill you, the other will eat you. They take turns deciding who does what."

The three teenagers blink. Rei grins.

"Thank you, Garrus," Shepard says through clenched teeth, "Dismissed."

* * *

...

* * *

"Fascinating. Cybernetic megascale organism capable of creating psion-biotic barrier of indefinite force capabilities, meshed seamlessly with superscale systems to allow it to function as an unleashed AI and create mass effect fields to combat megascale threats. Fascinating. _Fascinating._"

The weedy alien with brown and white skin, with the head coming to one fleshy horn and the flat face with large, black eyes walks in a circle around the hologram of Go-kun floating in his laboratory, Shinji and Asuka sitting on the bench in front of the desk and computer overlooking space.

"It accepts an organic as a pilot?" Professor Mordin Solus asks, hands clasped behind him as he continues staring at the diagrams, "By synchronizing with its intelligence?"

"I guess so," Shinji responds, "I never really understood how an Evangelion works."

Mordin stares at the two, blinking, before walking back to his computer. Tapping on the keyboard, two devices unfold from the ceiling, hovering at equilateral distances from Shinji and Asuka before two beams of solid light fold to around half their standing height.

"Shinji first," Mordin says.

Nodding, Shinji stands up, standing between the two beams as they spin in a slow circle, light playing over him.

"Mm. 15 years old. Heightened neurological activity. Mm. Good health otherwise, will prescribe vitamin enhancements and corrective diet. High blood pressure. Thank you. Asuka."

She stands up, listlessly standing between the two devices.

"Get it over with."

They spin in the full circle. On Mordin's screen, the holographic three dimensional image of the girl etches itself in. He cups his chin, stroking his lip as he nods.

"Mm. 15 years old. Malnourishment. Heightened neurological activity. Scar tissue, odd. Scar tissue too even for normal scarring. Related to connection between biomechanical creature and pilot? Fascinating."

He walks out from behind the desk, walking over to Asuka and cupping her chin. Narrowing an eye, he stares at her left eye, producing a small, rod light device and shining a light into it.

"Odd. Retinal bleaching without loss of overall sight. Color diffusion in cells without affecting rods and cones. Mm. Fascinating."

He flashes the device, releasing her chin and walking back to his console.

"Touchy feely," Asuka mutters, turning back to Shinji, seeing him staring, "Yeah, what, Third?"

"Asuka, your eye..."

She blinks. Turning back to Mordin, she looks around, running over to the window just as he taps a button on the console and the window turns opaque and reflective. In her reflection, she sees her face, hands wandering towards her left eye. In particular, her left, once again blue eye, the same perfect shade as her right.

"Working on dermal restoration package for medical lab," Mordin continues, "Originally for reintegration of Commander Shephard's dermal implants with cybernetic enhancements. Also usable for restoration of your scar tissue."

Asuka nods, voice caught in her throat.

"Good," the scientist says, and turns back to Shinji, "Please send in Rei, if you can find her."

* * *

Mordin stares at the screen. He blinks, tilting his head, his more flexible non-human neck allowing him an almost 180 degree rotation as he stares at the cross section of the girl in front of him.

"What..._is_ this I don't even...what _are you?"_

The blue haired girl in the examination device smiles.

"I'm Rei."

_What is that,_ he thinks, _Is that a...gummy bear or a horses head or did it just wink at me..._

"No...what _are_ you?"

She weaves back and forth on her heels. For a moment, Morden swore her eyes glowed.

"I already told you," she says, "I'm Rei."

Morden stares at her. He stares at the screen. He blinks, trying to see if what he saw on the screen...yep. It's still there.

"Fascinating."

* * *

...

* * *

Floating in space, the great and ancient megascale device sits, the twin rings spinning around the glowing blue core. It is shaped like a massive gun, and that is what it is. Created millions, perhaps billions of years ago, it is one of the keystones of civilization, artifacts of travel connecting the far corners of the galaxy.

A Mass Relay.

Four engines blazing, the gunmetal gray and black cruiser, its form reminiscent of a twenty first century air fighter, the Normandy approaches.

Following their medical examinations, they were given free run of the third deck, where the living quarters, mess hall, and the non-essential equipment was. The AI core room was carefully locked, as was the door to the forward gunnery control.

That last part was ordered after Shinji explained Rei's habits to Commander Shepard.

He sits at the forward observation room, sitting on the couch and watching as the great structure comes closer and closer, and in a flash is replaced by a new field of stars.

"Huh. I'm usually the only one who uses this room."

Heavy foot falls from the armored boots, and Shinji looks up as one of the aliens sits down next to him. Tall, wiry under the armor, skin a metallic gray and resembling more a bird or lizard than human, Garrus folds his arms in front of his face with a sigh.

"We're heading to a planet named Halstrom," he explains, "Me and Shepard are on edge. An old friend of ours is there, and she's gone silent. We're hoping she's still alive, but we're not sure, and there's a large enemy presence on the planet."

"Are we...are we going into a battle?" Shinji asks.

"The Normandy isn't," Garrus responds, "Me, Shepard, and Grunt will take a shuttle to the surface. The Normandy will orbit and keep an eye on us. You'll be safe. We're not sure about her."

Shinji nods.

"I see," Shinji says, "She's a friend?"

"A very close one," Garrus says, and pauses, "A lot like you. You'd like her if you met her."

The speakers crackle. The glowing blue globe appears on the small shelf by the window.

"_We are ETA five minutes to Halstrom,"_ EDI announces, "_Garrus, the Commander requests that you report to the shuttle bay."_

Garrus nods, patting Shinji on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about us," he says, "Shepard and I've been through worse than this."

"What about...Grunt?"

"Don't worry about him, either," Garrus says with a shrug, "He's Krogan. I'm pretty sure the Normandy could fire on him and it wouldn't phase him. We'll be fine. I'm just hoping Tali is."

Standing up, he fixes the headset on his right ear, nodding as he listens to the voice on the other end.

"On my way, Shepard. Just keep Grunt from blowing up the shuttlebay."

He exits, the door shutting behind him. As the dusty gray world comes into view outside the window, he watches as the combat, boxy shuttle flies out, engines glowing as it heads down. And he waits.


End file.
